Affairs of the Heart
by Teary-Eyed Angel
Summary: AU Lorelai married Max. Luke never divorced Nicole. When the two couples start fighting, Luke and Lorelai turn to each other for comfort. Complete
1. Drowning Sorrows

Disclaimer: Yes, I own it all. I own Gilmore girls and the world. Now the tall men in white jackets are here to give me my medicine, so enjoy the story!

A/n: This is just an idea I had and decided to write it down. The dates may not be exact, but go with me here. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!

Summary: Lorelai married Max, Luke never divorced Nicole. When the two couples start fighting, Luke and Lorelai turn to each other for comfort.

$&$

"Fine!" Lorelai shouted into the phone. She slammed her cell phone closed and continued her walk through the square. She and Max had been fighting a lot lately. Actually, it had started around the time that Luke started dating Nicole, and had just escalated. Of course, Lorelai denied that the two had anything to do with each other.

Lorelai continued her walk until she came upon her destination: Luke's Diner.

$&$

"Fine!" Luke yelled into the diner's phone. He slammed the phone back into the cradle. He and Nicole had been fighting more and more, ever since she had asked him to move to Litchfield instead of her moving to Stars Hollow. He didn't know why this bothered him. Any spectators would say it was because he would be even farther from Lorelai. Of course, he would deny any of these accusations.

Luke turned around to see those baby blues. "Coffee?" he asked in a much gentler tone than he had used on the phone.

"How 'bout gin? Got any gin?" she asked, her normal sarcastic tone wasn't there.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked, trying to be the comforting friend, though his anger was rising, and it was aimed at the man that had caused that look on this wonderful woman's face.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't been in paradise in a long time." Deep down, Lorelai know exactly when she had left the lovely island: the day she said 'I do.'

"I think we're in the same boat," he said, pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, the one lost at sea." Luke smiled.

$&$

It was around closing time, and Luke and Lorelai were both still (excuse my French) bitching about their significant others.

Ceaser came out of the kitchen interrupting the chatter. "Hey, boss, I'm gonna head out. Unless you need-"

"No, it's fine, Ceaser. Have a good night."

"Will do. Bye, Lorelai."

"Night." Lorelai turned her head from the door to look at Luke. "Aargh! I so do not want to go home tonight."

"Why not crash upstairs? Jess' bed's still up there. And there's beer. Not as good as gin, but it'll still drown our sorrows." Luke grinned.

"Early delivery or just hiding from the Mrs.?"

"Not hiding, just…giving us both time to cool off."

Lorelai smiled. "Alright then, let's go drown those pesky sorrows, shall we?" Lorelai got up from the stool she was sitting on.

"We shall." Luke flipped the lights off before following Lorelai upstairs.

$&$

Several beer bottles later…

"And he snores."

"She's controlling."

"He's jealous of you."

"She's jealous of you."

In their drunken state, it took awhile for the facts of the conversation to sink in, but when they did, they hit like a ten-ton truck.

They spoke at the same time.

"Why would he be jealous of me?"

"Why would she be jealous of me?"

They stared at each other for a few moments, but looked away. Neither could look at the other.

Each prayed that the other wouldn't remember this in the morning and both knew they themselves would.

"Do you love her?" The question was unexpected, and it caught Luke off guard. But he quickly regained his composure and answered her question honestly. "No."

Both were still avoiding eye contact, but Luke got the nerve to look at her as he asked, "Him?"

She answered quickly without much thought. When it came to love, you didn't need to think, just feel. "No. Never have really. It was a marriage of convenience. I didn't think I'd ever find 'the one' so I settled for 'number two.'"

"You shouldn't settle. You deserve 'the one,' not runner up."

Lorelai smiled. "So do you." She still couldn't look at him, though she could feel his gaze on her.

"I've found 'the one.' Only problem is…she's taken."

Lorelai's mind wandered at this statement. "By…?" she asked hopefully. She knew Luke had had a thing for her, but that 'thing' couldn't have turned into love…could it? Lorelai finally faced Luke as he gave his answer.

"Someone, I have recently found out, that she doesn't love."

Lorelai's heart skipped as his stare seemed to penetrate her inner workings. Her soul.

She scooted over on the couch, closer to Luke. He did the same.

A peck on the lips soon turned into a hot, fiery, passionate kiss.

They parted, breathless.

"Lorelai, I don't know-"

"Shhh," she cut him off.

"You're married. I'm married," Luke tried to reason.

"Yes, but we're only married on paper. Not in our hearts."

"But-" He was cut off again.

"Luke, stop thinking and feel. You think this is a bad idea, but what do you feel?"

It took only a second for Luke to wrap his arms around her waist once again and press his lips to hers.

Lorelai pulled back. "Mmm, thought so."

Luke didn't even open his eyes. He just smiled and pulled her back into their previous position.

Clothes were discarded, 'wow's and 'oh's were exclaimed and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

$&$

A/n: So, what do you think? This is obviously going to be a multi-chaptered story. I know I am queen of the one-shots, but I figured it was time for one of these. I have the whole thing written, just need to type it out. So new chapters will be up quickly. Please leave a review, whether you loved it hated it or are somewhere in between.


	2. The Morning After

A/n: Thanx to all who reviewed.

**Rusty Bedsprings**: I'm sorry. I'm not real good at the truly dirty scenes. But I love to read em! ;)

And a note to the one reviewer who said that is was unlike Lorelai to cheat. You are absolutely right. I can't see Lorelai cheating either, at least without feeling guilty. And she does. I'm not sure if I portrayed it very well in the future chapters, but she does.

And if anyone thinks that the rating could be taken down a little, please let me know.

$&$

Lorelai woke up to the sound of Luke's alarm clock at 4:45 with a mind-blowing headache the next morning. She groaned and Luke stirred under her. She stopped moving and opened her eyes to look around.

As she took in her surroundings, the memories of the previous night flashed through her mind, and she gasped.

$&$

Luke stirred as his alarm went off; telling him it was time to start the day. He felt a body on top of him. He heard a gasp and the memory of the previous night floated into his sleepy mind.

$&$

Lorelai felt Luke's body stiffen and knew he was awake. She bit her lip and slowly started to move off of him. She removed her leg from between his, took her arm off his abdomen, and her head from his chest as she slid over to the other side of the small bed. She rolled over so she was lying on her back, careful not to reveal too much. '_Not that he hasn't seen it all before,' _she thought. Slowly she turned her head to look at him.

$&$

Luke stiffened as the memories flooded back. He felt Lorelai move off him to the other side of the bed. He didn't open his eyes. He wasn't sure if it was from respect for her, or the fact that if he saw her nude while in clear frame of mind, it would hurt too much knowing that they has crossed that 'friendship' line, but would have to go back across. She was taken, he was taken. But neither loved their significant other_. 'It doesn't matter. This was wrong and can only happen once. Unless…No! Do not even go there!' _Slowly he opened his eyes and turned his head. _'Time to face the music.' _He was met with her gaze boring into him. "Morning," he offered. He didn't say good, this was definitely not good. _'Last night was great though. No! Stop it!'_

She accepted his offer, "Morning."

"So…we should probably get dressed, huh?" He was desperately trying to avoid the inevitable conversation they would have for as long as possible.

"Yeah. Probably." She knew he wanted to avoid the talk they had to have, but she was ok with that. Because so did she.

Both looked down at the single sheet covering both of their bodies. Luke looked around on the floor and found his shirt on the floor next to the bed_. 'How convenient.' _He held the sheet close to his body as he reached to pick it up. Handing her the blue flannel, he said, "Here, you can use this."

She gratefully accepted the offering and replied with, "Thanks."

She carefully put it on, again trying not to reveal too much, and scurried around the room, hunting down her clothes.

Luke had found his boxers close to the bed and put them on. He was searching for his pants when Lorelai emerged from the bathroom. She was fully dressed in the clothes she had worn the night before.

They shared a short stare before Luke spoke. "I was just looking for my pants." He gestured to his legs with his hands.

"They're over there," she started, pointing to the pair of blue jeans. "On top of the fridge." She cringed as she said this. _'Well, one ting can be said about last night,' _she thought,_ 'it was definitely wild.'_

Luke turned to see the jeans he had worn the night before hanging from the top of his refrigerator. "Uh, thanks," he replied.

"Any-" she stopped herself and thought of the implications of the words 'anytime' or 'no problem.' "You're welcome," she answered. It was the safest reply.

Luke quickly retrieved his pants and put them on. _'Now, to find my shirt,' _he thought.

As if reading his mind, Lorelai pointed to the couch. "You're t-shirt is behind there and," She cringed. "your flannel is in the bathroom."

He gave her a small, nervous smile. "Thanks, again."

This time, she simply smiled and nodded.

After Luke had replaced his clothing, the two simply stood still, avoiding each other's eyes.

This time, Lorelai broke the silence. "Look, Luke, neither of us wants to talk about this, but-"

He cut her off and finished the sentence. "We have to."

'_Finishing each other's sentences. I would think that was cute in a different situation,' _she thought.

Luke sat down on the couch. Lorelai followed suit.

"Look, Lorelai, I'm sorry about last night. It was my fault. I shouldn't have invited you up here or to stay the night. I'm so sorry," Luke rambled.

Lorelai looked at him like he had just told her he saw flying pink elephants in the sky. "Luke, do remember last night? Do you remember who started this? Me. Me! It was all me." _'Well, the beginning anyway,' _she thought, and she had to repress a smile.

"It wasn't all you," he told her, remembering the events of the previous night. "It was a mutual mistake. I could've said 'no.'"

"You tried," she added.

"I could've tried harder. But the truth is: I didn't want to."

Lorelai had been staring at her hands, but when Luke confessed that fact, her head shot up and she stared at him. "I didn't want you to." She paused. "You know, I haven't been truly happy in a long time. But last night…I was. I was happy, I was ecstatic, I was excited, I was passionate, I was- I felt like I was…truly in love." She wanted to look away after confessing her true feelings, but something in his eyes wouldn't let her.

"Everything you just said, it was like you were reading my mind. I was happy last night. Not just because we had sex, even though it was great, but because I got to hold you in my arms. The only thing I regret is that it was only a one-time thing."

Lorelai looked thoughtful for a moment, and then replied, "Why does it have to be just a one-time thing?"

$&$

Ok, I could've gone on, but I decided to leave you guys hanging. :D Please, please, please review. And I already got a flame, so I am going to say this now, don't waste your time or mine by sending me a flame. It's just stupid really. Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Not Just a One Time Thing

A/n: Thank you to all who reviewed. And to those who gave an answer to my rating question. I hope you're all still enjoying the story. So without further ado….here is chapter 3…

$&$

Luke looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"Our spouses are happy with us, right?" she asked.

Luke nodded, still confused.

"And we were happy last night, right?" she asked, honestly making sure.

This time, Luke gave her an answer. "Yes."

"So if they're happy not knowing and we're happy doing this, then why does it have to be a one-time thing?"

Luke was still al little confused, but he got the gist. "What will we tell them?"

"I could use the Friday night dinner excuse, he hates those. You could-"

Again, he finished her sentence, "Tell her I have early deliveries on Fridays."

"Yeah." She nodded.

There was another silence as they smiled at each other.

"Want some coffee?" Luke asked, the smile never leaving his face. "I haven't opened the diner yet, so no one will see where you came from."

"I'd love some." Lorelai waited for Luke to go ahead of her before she followed.

Luke stopped at the door, turned around suddenly, grabbed Lorelai around the waist and pressed his lips to hers.

No words were spoken when they parted. They simply joined hands and walked down to the empty diner.

$&$

Lorelai returned home an hour later. She felt guilty for lying to anyone that asked her why she was at the diner so early, but the smile Luke gave her before she left make it all ok. It was Saturday, so Max was home. Rory wasn't coming home this weekend, and for the first time, Lorelai was glad. She didn't want to have to explain this to Rory.

Of course, Rory would understand. She never really thought of Max as anything but her mother's husband. And Lorelai knew, for a long time, she had thought about Luke as her step-dad.

"Where the hell have you been?" Max's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Lorelai moaned. The hangover had been delayed, but it still showed up to the party.

"Keep your voice down. And I stayed at a friend's last night." _'Friend? Luke is more than a friend.'_

"You stayed at Sookie's?" Max asked, hope could be heard through the anger in his voice.

"No, I didn't stay at Sookie's." Her voice expressed her irritation. "I stayed at Luke's," she added.

Lorelai knew Max had always been jealous of Luke. _'Way to twist the knife, Gilmore.'_

Lorelai walked past an angry Max into the kitchen. She got herself a glass of wa ter and sat down at the table.

Max tried to calm himself down before speaking to his wife. "Why didn't you just come home last night?"

"I didn't feel like coming home and getting screamed at, I'm sorry." Her temper was getting the better of her. She finished her water and, once again ignoring Manx, started to head upstairs. Max grabbed her hand to stop her before she could exit the kitchen.

"We're not done here," he told her, his voice gentle but firm.

"Yes, Max. We are done." She snatched her hand out of his and continued her journey upstairs.

$&$

A half an hour later, Lorelai came down the stairs, freshly showered and in clean clothes. Max was sitting on the couch, reading. Before he looked up, she had a chance to study him. He had changed a lot in the five years they had been married. And it wasn't for the better. He had become and angry, jealous man.

Max looked up when he heard the bottom stair creak under Lorelai's weight. "Hey," he started. "Look, I'm sorry. You were right. We both needed some time apart last night. I'm sorry," he repeated.

Lorelai forced a smile. "Yeah." It didn't mean she was sorry too, but she knew he'd take it that way. He always did. She never said 'I'm sorry' to him.

It was at that moment she realized, she had never said 'I love you' to her husband. In five years she had never uttered those words. She couldn't, because she didn't. _'Hm,' _she thought. _'I wonder if I would be able to…'_

"You going in early?" Max's voice interrupted her thoughts yet again.

"Uh, yeah. Early meeting," Lorelai lied.

"Right, so I'll see you tonight then?" Max asked, almost shyly.

"Yeah," was all she could say. She quickly walked past him to the foyer. Grabbing her keys and her purse, she walked out the door.

$&$

Five minutes later, Lorelai walked into Luke's. the diner was moderately busy. Nothing Caesar and Lane couldn't handle.

"Hey, Lorelai," Lane called.

"Hey. Do you know where Luke is?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, he's upstairs," Lane replied.

Lorelai started for the stairs when Lane added, "With his wife."

Lorelai cringed at the word. "Nicole? He's up there with Nicole?"

Lane noticed the look on her face. "Uh, yeah," she stated slowly.

Lorelai turned around, heading for the door. "Ok, I'm just gonna go."

Lane stopped her, "Don't' you want some coffee?"

Lorelai stopped. "Yeah." A thought popped into her head. "To go," she added.

Lane walked behind the counter and poured the object of Lorelai's addiction into a to-go cup. "Here you go." Lane handed it to her.

Lorelai paid for the luscious liquid and, hearing footsteps on the stairs, said a quick "Thanks, Lane," and was out the door.

$&$

Lorelai walked into the kitchen of the Dragonfly Inn to Michel complaining that Sookie wouldn't make him something without flavor. "Coffee," she moaned.

"You're in early," Sookie stated cheerfully.

"Had to get away from Max. Did you make any coffee?"

Sookie smiled at her caffeine addicted best friend. "Just made a fresh pot." She pointed to the coffee maker.

Pouring herself a cup, Lorelai exclaimed, "Sookie, you're a goddess!"

"I know," Sookie replied as she chopped onions.

Michel, who had been quiet since the start of the short conversation between the two business partners and best friends, again began to complain. "I do so much, and I ask for so little."

"No," was Sookie's short reply.

"Argh!" He stormed out the door leaving it swing back and forth.

"I love it when he does that," Lorelai said, sipping her elixir of life.

"So, you two are fighting, again?" Sookie inquired.

"Yeah. And it's getting worse," Lorelai answered.

"Honey, all marriages go through rough patches. It's the law," Sookie comforted.

"Yeah, I guess." Lorelai finished the last of her coffee and refilled her cup. "Thanks, Sook." Lorelai left the kitchen to do some work in her office.

She walked in to find Luke sitting behind her desk. She quickly closed the door behind her. There was a look of panic on her face.

"Don't worry," Luke soothed. "Michel saw me, but I brought Bert. He thinks I'm here to fix something."

She smiled. He thought of everything. Lorelai held u her index finger to say 'one minute.' She stuck her head out the door. She spoke to Michel, who had just returned behind the desk. "Michel, I have a lot of work to do. Do not let anyone interrupt me."

Michel groaned. "Yes, your highness."

Lorelai grinned. "Aw, you remembered." Before he had a chance to reply, she quickly closed the door and locked it behind her. She turned back to Luke.

"Hi." Lorelai spoke in a low voice.

"Hi," Luke answered, his voice just as low.

"To what do I owe this very much wanted surprise?" Lorelai asked. She took a few steps toward him.

"You can thank your fellow townspeople for not being hungry this morning," Luke replied, not moving from his chair.

Lorelai finished the journey around her desk and planted herself on Luke's lap. He didn't mind at all. "Hmm, remind me to do that," she replied, pressing her lips gently to his. Of course, the kiss didn't stay gentle for long as the pair raced to reach the high they had experienced the night before.

Outside, a loud thud was heard. Michel paid no mind to it. He often heard weird things from Lorelai's office. _'Well,' _he thought. _'look at the occupant.' _

$&$

Awhile later, Luke emerged from the office with Bert in hand and a smile on his face. Michel watched as he exited the inn. He turned to see Lorelai emerging from her office. "What did he have to fix?"

Lorelai smiled, "He had to fix my desk," Lorelai replied dreamily.

"It took him an hour to fix your desk?"

Lorelai's smile turned into a smirk as she stared at Michel. "Well, he had something else to screw."

Michel, being a snobby Frenchman that has no interest in the personal affairs of others, took no other meaning from this than the diner man had to fix more than the desk and went back to his work.

$&$

A/n: Again, I could've gone on, but decided that I would keep you all hanging for awhile. Plus, it was hard enough typing this up when my fingers are drunk! And here are the men with white jackets again, so review, it makes me happy…or maybe that's just my pill…


	4. Talk of Divorce

A/n: Thanx to all who reviewed. Now I actually have a reason to do my happy dance. I'm just kidding…I don't have a happy dance. Really. Anyway, enjoy chapter 4.

**Heather:** I think you'll enjoy this chapter.

$&$

The next Friday couldn't come soon enough for Luke or Lorelai. When it finally arrived, both were nervous. Lorelai had told Max she was going to Friday night dinner since she hadn't in so long. And Luke told Nicole he had an early bread delivery. both stuck to their stories, and the plan worked.

Lorelai came to the diner and stayed until it closed. Max often had to work late, so there were no suspicions from other customers that Lorelai was there alone.

After Luke had closed up, Lorelai called home and told Max that her car wouldn't start and that her mother had insisted she stay the night. Max knew not to argue with Emily Gilmore, so he told her he'd see her the next day. She then persuaded him to stay home until she got there. She didn't want him to see her car outside Luke's. He told her he'd be waiting and the conversation ended.

There was a silence, the guilt settling in on both of their minds. But one look in each other's eyes and it disappeared, or at least, floated to the back.

"Are you hungry?" Luke asked, never breaking eye contact.

"Yeah," she replied. "Kinda."

"I'll make us some dinner. Come on." He switched off the light. Grabbing her hand, he led her upstairs.

$&$

Lorelai liked watching him cook. She had never seen him in the kitchen and she was enjoying her first time. She had seen Max cook before, but it just wasn't the same. Luke was…Luke. And Max was…Max.

Luke scurried around the kitchen, aware that Lorelai's gaze was fastened on him. He smiled to himself.

"What are you smiling at?" Lorelai inquired, a grin on her face. She was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed.

"You're watching me," Luke stated, simply and honestly.

"I like watching you." Lorelai's grin grew into a smile.

"I like you watching me." He wasn't facing her, but he knew she was smiling, because it seemed as though the room was a bit brighter.

$&$

During dinner, any nervousness the two were feeling slowly dissipated as they got back into their banter routine.

"That was great," Lorelai told him after he had cleared the plates.

"It was just burgers," Luke replied humbly.

"But you make the best burgers in town," she answered, standing up.

"I do, don't I?" he replied jokingly. He set the plate he had been washing back in the sink and dried his hands on a towel before turning to face her.

She walked the short distance to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He in turn did the same. They embraced in a passionate kiss which lasted through the dangerous walk to the bed.

Once again, clothes were removed, kisses were shared, and moans escaped from mouths. Lying in each other's arms they were content. They were happy.

"Lorelai, I –" Luke started, but was cut off by the woman in his arms.

"I know. Me too. But we can't say it out loud. It would make this too hard." It hurt not to be able to say the words, but she knew it was for the best.

They awoke, their bodies still entangled. Lorelai rushed home in order to keep their little secret. No one could know.

This went on for weeks. Every Friday Luke told Nicole he had an early delivery, and Lorelai made up some excuse for Max. They sometimes had other meetings during the week when Max went out of town, or when Luke really did have an early delivery.

Both knew this couldn't continue, but neither could bring themselves to stop it.

The suspicions were rising in their spouses' minds as well as the townspeople's. Lorelai spent even more time at the diner (if that was possible,) and Luke had to "fix" a lot of things around the inn as of late. And since the feeling of being with each other wasn't there when they were with their significant others, the fighting between the two couples increased.

$&$

Luke came home one Saturday after spending a night with Lorelai. _'Home.' _He sighed. _'This isn't my home.'_

Not 30 seconds after he had closed the door behind him, Nicole cam out of the bedroom with a serious look on her face. Luke knew better than to ask her what was wrong, so he let her speak.

"Luke, we need to talk." And without a breath she continued. "Is there something going on with you? Are you ok? Are we ok?"

"Sure," he replied flatly.

"Luke, we haven't had sex in two months!" she exclaimed, her voice close to the volume most would consider yelling.

Luke had had enough. Enough heartaches, enough lying, just enough. He looked her in the eye and said, in a calm voice, "I want a divorce."

Nicole's mouth hung slightly agape. She was shocked, but on some level, she knew this was coming.

"I'll have a colleague of mine draw up the papers tomorrow." She wasn't looking at him. She was staring straight in front of her, a glazy look to her eyes.

"Good," was all he said. He turned to the door and exited the small apartment. He didn't think it was right to stay.

$&$

Lorelai walked into the 'crap shack' as she and Rory had named it years ago, on a Saturday evening after a hectic day at the inn. She found Max sitting on the couch, staring at the wall in front of him. She studied him and she felt…nothing. There was no emotion that tied them together.

She decided not to disturb him and walked into the kitchen. Of course, the door closing alerted him to her presence and he soon followed.

There were no greetings, no pleasantries, only the tension in Max Medina's voice as he spoke to his wife. "I got a job offer in California."

"Oh." Lorelai had no emotion in her voice.

Max sighed. "Things aren't going very well between us right now. I mean we haven't made love in two months for Christ's sake." He paused.

'_Made love? We never made love. You have to love someone to make love.' _Lorelai was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she almost didn't catch what Max said next.

"I think I'm going to take it. Give us some time apart. Like a…like a separation." He was looking at the floor and dreading the words to come.

During Max's conversation-it was mostly one sided-Lorelai had gotten herself a cup of coffee. Max had made some. He always made sure she had coffee when she came home from work. She sat down at the table and looked straight ahead.

"No," she replied. Max let out a sigh of relief. "I want a divorce."

Max's jaw dropped to the floor, and he had to grab onto a chair to keep from falling. He was sure they could work this out, that's why he suggested the separation. But divorce?

"I have a meeting with the lawyer tomorrow. It'll be simple. You'll get your things, I'll get mine." Lorelai's voice was flat as she continued to stare straight ahead, her fingers circling the rim of her coffee mug.

"And our things? What about the stuff we got together?" Max had gone from shocked to angry in a matter of minutes.

"Take them. I don't want a reminder of what I've done." Sadness crept into Lorelai's voice.

"And what is that?" Max almost screamed. His voice rose with every word.

Lorelai looked him in the eye now, and she spoke, her voice steady and calm. "I married a man I didn't love."

Lorelai stood and exited through the back door. There was a tear in her eyes as she hit one on her cell phone for the speed dial. A familiar voice answered.

"Hey."

"Hey. Are you busy?"

There was concern in the voice on the other line. "Are you ok? What's wrong? Are you crying?" The questions came out in one breath.

The tears flowed down Lorelai's face as she spoke. "I need you, Rory."

$&$

A/n: So? What'd y'all think? Please review! Reviews make me happy.


	5. Escaping Together

A/n: Thanx to all who reviewed. You make me happy. :D Ok, I know that this is moving fast. But I didn't write about the whole two months. Anyway, hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Don't forget to review!

$&$

"I'll be right there." There was panic in her voice.

"No! I need to get away from home. I'll come to you." Lorelai had already made it to her tan jeep.

"Are you ok to drive?" Rory was pacing up and down her bedroom now.

"Yeah, I'm ok." She was trying to convince herself more than her daughter. "Promise me something?" She tried desperately, but to no avail, to keep her voice calm.

"What?" Rory knew better than to say 'anything' when it came to her mother.

"No matter what I do, or how much I screw up, you'll never hate me."

"Mom-" Rory started. She was cut off by her mother.

"Please?" Lorelai's voice was pleading.

"Mom, I could never hate you. No matter what you do." Rory couldn't believe her mother was really asking her this.

"Promise?" The tears were evident in her voice as more spilled down her cheeks.

"I promise." Tears were silently forming in Rory's eyes as she spoke to her mother, her best friend.

"So, I'll see you in about half an hour, ok?" Lorelai started the engine of the tan vehicle.

"Yeah. Mom, I love you." The tears in Rory's eyes fell, and she let them.

"I love you too, babe. Bye." Lorelai waited for Rory's answer of "Bye" before she ended the phone call.

Wiping away the trail of tears that had formed on her cheeks, Lorelai pulled out of the driveway and headed to Yale.

$&$

An hour later found Lorelai and Rory in the eating hall of Yale University. Rory stared at her mother as she finished her tale of the happenings of the last two months.

'_Please don't hate me. Please don't hate me,' _Lorelai chanted in her head.

"Do you love him?" Rory asked after just a minute.

Lorelai, confused by the question, asked in return, "Who?"

"Luke," was Rory's simple answer.

Lorelai bit her lip. "I…Yes, I do."

"And he loves you?" She was protective of her mother whether it be Luke or someone else, she had to make sure they would never hurt her.

Lorelai's lips curved into a dreamy smile. "Yeah, hon. He does."

Rory couldn't help but smile. _'Hm. They finally figured it out.'_

Lorelai's smile faded. "But…"

Rory's wasn't far behind. "But? There's a 'but?'" _'Oh, no. This can't be good.'_

"He's still with Nicole. And I can't keep this a secret any longer. It's…It's just too damn hard."

Rory could see the pain in her mother's eyes. This wasn't 'my new shoe broke' pain, or even 'Chris is leaving…again' pain. It was much worse. Rory had never seen so much raw passion in the elder Gilmore's eyes, and it scared her.

A thought crept into Rory's brain. _'We have to get away.' _She shared her plan with her mother.

"What about Logan?" Lorelai questioned.

Rory sighed. "Logan and I have had an off and of relationship for three years. It's time to end it. For good."

Lorelai felt for her blue-eyed angel of a daughter. "We'll escape together. Just the two of us. Just like after high school. We'll be ok, hon." Lorelai reached to take Rory's hand in hers.

"Yeah. Yeah, we will." They were Gilmores. They were strong. They were wild. There was no man that could tame them. _'Except the right one,' _Rory added mentally as she squeezed her mother's hand.

$&$

Lorelai knew she had to at least tell Luke. She couldn't just leave. As she entered the empty diner the bells jingled, making a loud echo. He looked up. The expression on her face told him, _'This is the end.' _He went back to wiping tables. He didn't want to know why. The problem was, he already did. Pain. Pain that he had caused her. He didn't want to let her go, but knew it was inevitable.

"I'm leaving." She stated it simply.

He turned to face her once again. "You're not coming back." It was meant to be a question but came out sounding more like a statement. After all, he already knew the answer.

"I don't know." She couldn't bring herself to say 'no.' How long her heart would let her stay away was unknown to her. "But I can't keep doing this," she finished.

He nodded. _'Pain.' _There was pain in her eyes. "Do you know where you're going?"

She shook her head. "No. But I wouldn't tell you even if we did."

Luke's eyes widened slightly. "We? Is he going with you?"

She saw the expression on his face change slightly and regretted this slip. "No," she reassured. "Rory and I are leaving after she graduates next week. He is moving his things as we speak."

He nodded. _'She left him.' _"I finished moving my things last night. There is no sign I had any connection to her…except for the signed divorce papers on the coffee table."

This time, her eyes widened. "You left her?"

He simply nodded. "Why?" She knew it was a stupid question, but she wanted him to tell her that he wanted her.

"For you." He paused. "I never loved her. I knew that from the beginning. Just like I knew from the start that…I love you, Lorelai." It felt good to finally say it out loud. He made his way behind the counter.

She stepped closer, the click of her heels echoing through the empty diner. Now al that stood between them was the infamous counter. The boundary that had kept them apart. Supplier and consumer. They were so much more now, yet still separated by it.

Lorelai placed her hands on the glossy surface. "I know. And you know that I love you too, don't you?"

"Yes." His answer was simple. He had always been a simple man, not one for words. He did know, but it felt good to hear it. He reached across the countertop and took her hand in his. "Let me come with you. We can start a new life, together." He emphasized the last word of his statement.

Lorelai couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had come to say 'goodbye' to Luke, but she wanted to be with him so badly. She couldn't answer, not yet.

"What about the diner?" She couldn't bear the thought of him closing it down. It was his life. It was her home.

She didn't say 'no,' he caught this.

"I'll get someone to manage it," he told her matter-of-factly. "What are you doing with the inn?"

He was concerned about her. He always had been. She answered his question without hesitation. "I'll become a silent partner. Michel will be promoted to general manager, and someone will be hired to take his place."

'_She's thought of everything. How long has she been planning this?' _He looked at her with hopeful eyes. He needed an answer to his question.

"I'll have to talk to Rory." _'Maybe she can bring me to my senses,' _she added mentally. "I'll let you know tomorrow?"

He just nodded.

"Bye, Luke," Lorelai said as she reached the glass door. "For now." Before he could respond, she was gone.

He smiled though, because 'goodbye' meant forever. She knew they were going to see each other again, and his heart skipped a beat.

$&$

A/n: So? Ok, I know on the show, Rory prolly wouldn't have taken the whole 'my mother is cheating on her husband with another married man' thing so well. But neither Luke or Lorelai would actually cheat on the show either, so it's all good. Please, please, please review! I'm trying to beat my record for reviews on one story, so any help would be appreciated. :D


	6. We'll Be a Family

A/n:Thanx to those of you who reviewed. I love you all! Ok, and here is chapter 6…enjoy!

$&$

Lorelai returned to New Haven, where she had been staying in a hotel for the last few days, about an hour after her talk with Luke.

She went straight to Yale. Rory's class ended in about 20 minutes, so she decided to wait in her dorm.

Flipping through the channels, she found a baseball game. She had no idea who was playing, but it reminded her of Luke, so she watched it.

$&$

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Rory asked as she walked into her dorm.

Lorelai was shaken out of her thoughts by the sound of Rory's voice. "Just waiting for you." Lorelai pushed a button on the TV remote, turning it off.

"Ok," Rory started, slowly. "Why?"

"Because, there is something I need to discuss with you that cannot wait." She stood up from the couch. "I went to see Luke today."

"Oh, no." Rory sighed.

"He left her…for me." Lorelai moved out of the way to let her daughter take her recent spot on the couch.

"Are you staying then? In Stars Hollow?" Rory met her mother's gaze as she asked these questions.

Lorelai shook her head. "No, I'm not staying." She paused to take a deep breath. "He wants to come with. He said we could start a new life…together." Lorelai braced herself for whatever was to come out of her child's mouth. But nothing came but a simple question.

"What about the diner?"

Lorelai gave a sigh of relief. "He'll get someone to manage it."

"And you want him to come? You want to be with him? You're sure about this?"

Lorelai took in all of Rory's questions. A smile playing on her features, she answered all of them with a simple, "Yes."

Rory looked straight ahead, not saying anything for a moment. Lorelai grew nervous.

She didn't look at her mother when she spoke. "Then he'll come. We'll be a family, like we've always wanted."

Tears threatened to fall from the elder Gilmore's eyes, and she didn't fight them.

Rory stood up and hugged her mother. "I love you, Mom. And I love Luke. I just want you guys to be happy."

Lorelai's tears continued to cascade down her cheeks as she hugged her daughter. "You're so good to me."

"Just repaying the favor," Rory replied.

$&$

Lorelai stood outside the diner. It was the last time she would enter it for only God knows how long, if ever again. She took a deep breath before reaching on top of the door for the spare key. She slowly unlocked the door. Her hand shook as she opened it, and silently she slipped inside. Setting the small piece of paper on the counter, she took a long look around. She sighed. "Goodbye," she whispered. She glanced at the clock, 4:45. _'He gets up at quarter to five every morning. Except when he's with me.' _She smiled. Slipping out the door as quietly as she entered and replacing the key, she drove home with thoughts of her diner man.

$&$

Luke came downstairs later that morning at 5:30. As he took down the chairs from the tabletops, he noticed a small piece of paper on the counter. Only she knew where the spare key was. He picked it up slowly. A smile spread across his face. Garfield stationery. Holding his breath, he began to read.

_Luke, _

_I talked to Rory. She said we could be a family. We still don't' know where we're going. Maybe that's a good thing. We'll go where the wind takes us. We're leaving on the 2nd of June. We'll be leaving at 6:00 am. Gilmore time, of course. I won't be coming back to the diner. I can't._

_I love you,_

_-Lorelai_

_P.S. Bring coffee._

Luke smiled as he played with the diamond ring in his pocket.

$&$

Rory's graduation was an extravagant event, as most IV League school's ceremonies were, I assume. Luke and Lorelai acted as if they were simply friends. They didn't want Emily and Richard on their backs. Rory had the grueling task of telling the Gilmores about the trip. They, of course, shot Lorelai down for being spontaneous.

"You should know exactly where you're going so you can plan ahead. My God, your mother-"

Rory cut her grandmother off. There weren't many times in her life that she yelled at her grandma, but this could be added to the list.

"Has been through enough! You have no idea what she has been through in her life! But she has tried the best she could to be everything for me! And just to fill you in, the trip was my idea!" With that, Rory walked away calmly, leaving Emily and Richard's jaws on the floor.

Rory met Lorelai and Luke in the parking lot. They were showing affection, albeit it was only hand-holding, but at least it was something.

"Aw. I would have sworn I'd have to separate you two with a crowbar." Rory smirked at the two.

Lorelai smiled. "Well, you would have had you come out two minutes sooner."

The Gilmore girls laughed as Luke's face turned a very bright shade of red.

"So, we're leaving tomorrow?" Rory asked as the laughing died down.

Lorelai looked to Luke, then back at her daughter. "Yeah. Yeah, we are." She smiled when Luke squeezed her hand. It was reassuring that he wanted to be with her, no matter the location.

"And everything is packed and at the house?" That was Rory: always organized.

"Yes, darling. Everything is ready to go."

Rory's next question came out softer, almost in a whisper. "And you're sure you don't want to sell the house? 'Cause we could wait a couple days and pack everything up, if you're not." She was looking at the ground as was the couple standing in front of her.

Lorelai looked up and raised Rory's chin with her index finger. "I'm sure. Who knows, maybe one day we'll come back. And if we do, we'll have a place to live. Besides, I really don't think all that stuff will fit in the jeep." That was Lorelai: always making an uncomfortable situations a humorous one.

Rory grinned. "Good," was all she said.

$&$

A/n: Ok, so I'm sure Lorelai could've come up with something better than that to lighten the mood, but I couldn't. So, what'd y'all think? Depending on how much I type up, next chapter will prolly be the last. But don't cry. It has a happy ending! I think it's happy anyway…Please review, I'm working on a happy dance and would love a reason to try I out. lol…no, not really.


	7. Home

A/n: Thanx to all who reviewed. You rock! Ok, peeps, here it is, the final chapter. Don't cry, it has a happy ending. And without further ado, here is chapter 7, enjoy.

$&$

They arrived back in Stars Hollow at around 9:00. Rory went to Lane's. They were going to spend her last night together.

Lorelai had said her 'goodbye's, so when they returned to the small town, Luke took her directly home.

They sat in silence for awhile, neither moving form the old truck. After five minutes, Lorelai couldn't take it anymore and hat to break it.

"You know, Luke, your stuff is already here and we do have to leave pretty early tomorrow. Well, early for some of us anyway. So, maybe you could…"

"I'd like that," Luke replied to her unfinished question.

"So would I," Lorelai responded.

After they had gotten out of the truck and joined hands for the short walk to the front door, Luke asked casually, "Not that I mind, but why do we have to leave so early?"

Lorelai looked at him. "You know, I'm not sure. I just want to get out of here as soon as possible. And I can't get going before six, so that is as soon as possible." She chuckled.

Luke shrugged. "That's good enough for me."

"Oh." A thought popped into Lorelai's head. "Did you bring coffee?"

Luke had to smile. "A duffel bag full."

"Aw, you're my hero." _'You always have been,' _she added mentally.

They had reached the porch now. Lorelai led Luke to the porch swing. She didn't want to go in just yet.

"I hop you don't mind," Luke started, "but I left my cape at the diner."

"Nah," Lorelai answered, "it was getting tattered anyway."

Luke caught the subtext and hugged her close to him.

The couple was soon drifting into sleep. Before it became too deep, Luke thought they should head inside. "Come on. Let's get you to bed."

Lorelai kept her eyes closed as she spoke. "Too tired. Can't move."

Luke stood and took Lorelai into his arms. "Super Luke to the rescue," he whispered.

Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mm, Super Luke," she mumbled.

Luke brought the sleeping Lorelai upstairs. After he had stripped her of her shoes and her dress (somehow she managed to sleep through it) he removed his own clothes, leaving him in only his boxers. He slipped into bed beside his sleeping angel and wrapped his arms around her. Instinctively, she scooted closer to him.

They slept the night cuddled together in a warm embrace. Words such as comfortable, content, happy and perfect floated through their sleep-induced minds.

$&$

The jeep was packed, the 'goodbye's were said, the only thing left was to leave. And that's exactly what they did.

They hopped planes, trains, boats, and drove a little too. They traveled from country to country, not staying in one too long. Finally, they had decided that London would be the last stop.

Britain was a beautiful country. And London, its capital city, was just as beautiful as the rest. It wasn't home, but it was the best they were going to get.

Sitting in her favorite chair, Lorelai's thoughts wandered to the day Luke asked her to marry him.

It was a few months after they had left Stars Hollow. Their country of choice: France, Paris to be exact. Rory was off with a boy she had met and Luke had decided it was the perfect time.

He made her a candlelight dinner. When she got home from the odd job she had chosen for the time they were there, her jaw dropped. The small apartment was covered in red, white, and pink roses. The lights were off. The only light was the few hundred candles surrounding what the roses didn't.

The dinner was romantic and peaceful. She couldn't have guessed what was to come; Luke was so calm. Then the conversation stopped and silence enveloped them. Luke stood from his own chair and kneeled by hers. He took her hand in his and started to speak.

"Lorelai, I've been waiting for the right time to do this, and I think now is it. I love you. I know I can't give you everything you deserve, but I'll give you everything I have if you'll agree to be my wife. Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?" He pulled the ring form his pocket.

Lorelai stared at him, her expression of shock. But it quickly faded with the smile that appeared on her face. "Yes." It was almost a whisper, but since you could have heard a pin drop at that particular moment, Luke heard it loud and clear.

With a smile to match hers, Luke slipped the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful," she told him.

"It was my mother's. She told me to give it to the love of my life. So I did." Luke looked down as if her were a little boy telling a girl that he like her.

Lorelai didn't know what to say to this. So she said the only thing that popped into her mind. "Luke," He raised his head to look at her. "I love you."

He, of course, knew this, but every time she said it, it brought a smile to his face.

This, of course, was seven years ago. Lorelai played with her ring as she thought of all that had happened since: Rory married Skye, the boy from Paris, she and Luke had a wonderful baby boy, and there was another on the way. She and Luke had not yet married though. And she knew now that it was time. Time to go home. That is what she had been waiting for. She wanted this wedding to be special. She wanted it to be at home.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the slamming of a door and Luke's voice calling, "Honey, I'm home."

The two-year-old by her side dropped the plastic toy he had been playing with at the sound of his daddy's voice.

He began to run down the stairs, but Lorelai called out to him, "William, wait for mommy." The blue-eyes boy stopped and waited for his mother as per her request.

On their arrival at the bottom of the stair case, the toddler ran into his father's arms.

"Hey, buddy. Did you miss me?"

The boy nodded his head wildly.

Luke noticed the look on Lorelai's face and knew something was up. He slowly lowered his son to the ground. "Why don't you go play while me and mommy talk?" He pulled off his blue baseball cap and put it on the child's head. He had a fascination with his dad's hat. In other words, 'He has strange passions."

As the squealing little boy ran off into the house, Luke looked to Lorelai. He didn't need to say anything, his eyes asked the questions his lips could not form.

"It's time," was all she said.

Luke knew what this meant. For one, she was only three months along, and for two, the look in her eyes left no questions to be asked.

"You going to tell Rory, or should I?" His voice was smooth and calm.

"I'll do it. It's my responsibility."

Luke just nodded, gave her a kiss, and picked up his tool box. He made his way out to the two-stall garage and set it down.

He had gotten used to this life, but it wasn't his life. This place wasn't home. He smiled. _'We're going home,' _he thought.

$&$

The conversation with Rory went much like the one they had had when Lorelai asked if Luke could come along on the trip. "Are you sure?" she asked after Lorelai told her she wanted to go home.

"Yeah, babe. I am."

"So, you'll be happy at home?" Rory put emphasis on the word 'happy.'

"Yeah, I will." Her answers were short.

Rory was silent for a minute. "Then I guess we'll get packing."

"You don't' have to come, Rory. You and Skye-"

Rory cut her off. "Have traveled wit you guys since Paris, and this is no different. Plus, he's never been to the U.S. He wants to see my home town." Rory smiled into the phone.

"You really go a keeper there, you know that?" Tears were slowly making their way down Lorelai's cheeks, leaving a trail behind.

"Yeah, I do. So do you mom." She laughed. "I guess the saying is true."

"What saying?" Lorelai made her way over to the couch. She sat down and fingered a picture of her, Rory, and Luke. The picture had been taken in Madrid. Out of the literally hundreds of photos they had taken in various countries, this one was her favorite.

"That girls always marry their daddies." Rory answered.

Lorelai bit her lip as more tears spilled down from her eyes. She knew Luke had been Rory's father figure for years, but she had never actually said it until now.

A month later, everything was packed, the house along with the furniture in it was sold, and the plane tickets had been bought. Finally, the trip was over. They were going home.

$&$

The group arrived in Hartford at midnight on June 2, seven years from the day they left Stars Hollow.

Lorelai didn't want to wait, so as tired as they were, they rented a car and drove to the small town of Stars Hollow.

Lorelai and Rory were crying silently. Even Luke had tears in his eyes. Skye held his wife of five years close to him and William climbed into his mom's lap to wipe the tears from her face.

Luke stopped in front of the diner. It had been arranged that until Rory and Skye could afford their own hose, they would live in the apartment above the diner.

The young couple stepped out of the rented six-seater van. "See you guys tomorrow," Rory said as she and her husband grabbed the last of their bags.

"Yep, see you then." There were still tears that would every once in awhile roll down Lorelai's cheek.

Luke reached into his pocket. He had kept the key to the old hardware store for reasons unknown to himself or anyone else. "Her, you're gonna need this."

Skye smiled and accepted the key. "Thanks."

As her husband unlocked the glass door, Rory said goodbye. "Bye, Mom, Luke." She ruffled William's hair, "Bye William."

William raised his head form his mother's chest. Sleepily, he said, "B-bye, Rory."

$&$

Luke pulled into the driveway of the yellow house he had fixed numerous things in. "We're home," he announced.

"Yeah, home."

The couple slowly made their way up the walk to the front door. William was asleep in Lorelai's arms, so she carefully handed him to Luke. She, too, had kept her key, though the reason was not unknown. Slowly, she unlocked the door and stepped inside.

The house looked exactly how she had left it. There were a few more dust bunnies, of course, but other than that, exactly the same.

Lorelai let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Luke, there's something missing."

Luke too stepped into the house. "What is it?" he asked, concerned.

She turned to him, "You," she replied simply. "And Will," she added. She put her arms around his waist and traced a finger over her little boy's arms. "Yeah, now it's home."

William was put in Rory's bed, and Luke and Lorelai went up to hers. The bags were left until the morning.

$&$

Luke woke up when he noticed the warmth he had gotten used to wasn't there. He stumbled his way downstairs to find the kitchen light on.

Now that the ground was flat, he had less trouble getting to the kitchen than he had had getting down the stairs

"Lorelai?"

Lorelai turned to look at him. "Hey, what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I'm planning," was her short and simple answer.

"Planning what?" Luke finally noticed the yellow legal pad on the table.

Lorelai turned back to the paper. "Our wedding."

$&$

One year later, a pregnant Rory sat in the front row of chairs that had been set up in front of the gazebo, holding her five-month-old sister, Mariah. William sat to her right and Skye to her left. Emily sat to the left of William. The rest of Stars Hollow (well, not the rest, but a lot) filled the rest of the chairs on either side of the aisle.

Lane's band started 'Here Comes the Bride' and Richard walked his daughter down the aisle. Lorelai had chosen not to have a maid or maiden of honor or any bridesmaids. First, because Rory was too pregnant to fit into a cute dress, and second, she already had her best friend standing up there with her.

The music stopped and the preacher began his speech.

Lorelai Gilmore and Lucas Danes were married on June 2, 2015. it was the second wedding for both, but the only one that really mattered in their hearts.

$&$

A/n: And that's it. I know it's a bit longer than the rest of the chapters, but I wanted to get it all out there. Please don't ask about the names Skye and Mariah. I really couldn't think of any, and I really like those names. Oh, and I did the math. Mariah would be around 5 months old and the year they got married is also correct. Ok, so what'd you think? Good? Bad? Will it win a prize anytime soon? What? Please review!


End file.
